


go through fire and water for you

by marcasite



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcasite/pseuds/marcasite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She laughs and pulls herself closer to him, wrapping herself as closely as she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go through fire and water for you

e loves to swim, loves that the Tardis will create a pool, a lake, a beach depending on his mood. He’s never quite sure what will be waiting when he goes through the doors, but every time he’s enchanted.

The first time he showed Rose the room, she clasped her hands in excitement; demanding that they swim in the lake right away. She had quickly left to change and he would be lying if he wasn’t a little bit excited by the prospect of Rose in a bikini.

He was to be disappointed. She had shown up in a simple black tank and carrying a handful of towels. The black suit was very nice, though.

So they tried to take time out every month, just to relax and escape, just the two of them.

Of course, until the next adventure called.

&

He propels himself through the water, using his legs to push through the soft waves. He loves the water; the heat of the summer sun conflicting with the cool rush of waves. He becomes aware of her presence along the side of his line of sight. She stands there, arms crossed with the slight edge of puzzlement crossing her face.

He waves to her, face flushed with pleasure, “Come in, it’s nice in here today. It’s too hot out to do anything but relax.”

She makes a face at him, “Doesn’t have to be so hot, yeah? Technically we could make it rain and besides, I thought we were going to New York?”

“Nah, you don’t want to go to New York now.” He waves his hand around in circles. “You’ll miss all this great weather.”

“You and the weather.” She stares at him trying to decide, pulling at her lower lip with her teeth. “All right, I have to run and change. Be back.”

“You have underwear, right?” He clasps his hands together. “Could just wear that, save time.” He tries to keep the quite note of excitement out of his voice.

She rolls her eyes and moves closer to the edge of the water. She pulls her t-shirt over her head, revealing a simple white bra. He is stunned by how something so simple, could be so sexy. After a brief hesitation, she steps out of her jeans and tosses them onto the ground. Crossing her arms over her torso, she moves to the shallow end of the pool and gingerly steps in.

He is right, she thinks. The water feels wonderful and she could spend the rest of the day here. But she can feel the undercurrent of tension between them and it’s strong enough to drown an Olympic swimmer. She floats in the middle of the pool, for all intent and purposes, naked. She longs to swim over to him and throw herself in his arms but she’s not sure how he’ll react. She hesitates and then finally decides. She turns to swim out to the deep end and brings herself face to face with him.

His hands grab her, and before she can catch her breath, his lips claim hers. As he hungrily kisses her, her head spins and she clings to him for support. He tastes of mint, and sun, and everything that is perfect in her world.

“Is there something you’d like?” he murmurs, his tongue tracing a path down her neck. She shivers at the sensation of cool and hot. “I mean other than going to New York?”

She laughs and pulls herself closer to him, wrapping herself as closely as she can, “S’nice. We can stay here and….and do this.”

He laughs before leaning to kiss her and she clutches him fiercely, pressing her breast against his bare chest. While his tongue explores the recesses of her mouth, she pulls even closer to him, wriggling, trying to get him to fill the overpowering void inside her.

He hooks a finger beneath the waistband of her underwear and starts to slide it down. “Don’t need these.” She looks at him and he feels himself break under gaze.

He slides his cock between her thighs and allows his hands to roam freely over her body. He lets out a groan that tumbles from his lips when she flexes the muscles of her thighs gently around his rigid flesh. He grasps her buttocks and pulls her closer, the water flowing between them, creating a slick tunnel.

Suddenly he is filling her, stretching her open in a slow, silken thrust. As his name slides from her lips, he drives into her. He draws her slowly upward, withdrawing almost completely, and then plunging back in a controlled stroke. She gasps aloud, a tide of liquid fire flooding her. His eyes are heavy lidded with passion as he presses against her over and over. She is drowning in a wave of pleasure, diving into an eddy of sensation. He can hear her faint cries and when he feels the clench of her around him it is as if a bus has barreled into him and he erupts in her. Arching her back to milk the sensation for as long as she can, she comes with him, a bolt of pleasure rushing through her.

Rose becomes aware of her heart hammering against her ribs and the loosening of his grip on her back. She clutches the side of the pool, the strength in her arms starting to fail. She lays her head against the cool tile of the pool and lazily kicks with her legs.

He smiles at her as he starts to float away. “Still want to go to New York?”


End file.
